Still Hunting for Revenge?
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Valerie is thinking Danny is up to something, Dash is friends with Danny and she finds that strange. So she is determined to get to the bottom of the mystery... Book Four.
1. I Missed My Chance

**Fourth book already? Wow… **

**Guys thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! (FYI I forgot to put THE END on the bottom of the last chapter)**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviewers!**

_GhostGalDennie_

_KatiekkxD_

_ZXCVBNMEM_

_CaitieAngel_

_Lord Shokku Raijuu_

_Lani's Tamer-chi_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_Phantomgirl96_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_GhostDog401_

_Ry22_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

_Kirani56_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_AmaraRae_

_()_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_2Belle26_

_Mary Penelope_

**Thanks all! Here is the first chapter of a new book, book four!**

…

_**From the preview chapter**_

_I was not excited to go to the flagpole, so I walked as slow as I could. For once I wished that Dash came and stuffed me into a locker. Good news I saw him, bad news he didn't come to stuff me in a locker. All he did when he saw me was, "Hi Danny."_

_"Hi," I mumbled, then I saw Valerie, I looked at Dash, "Dash, I need you to do a favor."_

_"Hmm?" He asked._

_"Stuff me in the nearest locker you see," I said._

_"Why?" he asked, "I told you I wouldn't do that anymore."_

_"Dash, long story, but just this once," I said, and Valerie drew closer._

_"Alright, but I didn't do this one on purpose." He warned, he picked me up and of course stuffed me in a locker. I looked through the cracks and saw Valerie walk pass, I knocked on the locker and Dash opened it up. I came crashing on the floor and people snicker._

_Valerie spun around and I started to run, I heard her growl and she started to run after me. I turned to see how far Valerie was then I looked at Dash, who was making a decision to help or not, he finally made up his mind and came running after Valerie._

_I reached to a dead ended, I faced a wooden fence; I spun around and saw Valerie drawing out a gun from her backpack,_so that's what it was._"Trust me Danny; you don't want me to do this."_

_I didn't speak, but she did, and Dash was far away, "I know that Phantom is controlling you, let me help you."_

_

* * *

_

**Still Hunting for Revenge? **

I MISSED MY CHANCE

_(This book it will be Valerie's POV- first person, the whole book)_

What if it was a trick? Maybe Phantom wasn't in there, maybe he wasn't controlling him, and maybe my eyes are playing tricks. I couldn't shoot what if I accidentally kill him and Phantom isn't there? Sweat drops rolled off of my forehead. Danny's fear was gone and became concerned, "Valerie, are you okay?"

What kind of question was that? Of course I am okay! I looked down and saw myself shaking badly; finally someone came up from behind me, Dash.

"Hey are you two okay?" Dash asked, panting heavily.

Why would Dash want to know? He's been hurting him, why would Dash care? I slowly lowered the gun and stared at the two boys, did they become friends? What happened? Dash disappears then Danny and Dash are friends? That made no sense so I asked, "Do you even care Dash?"

Dash looked at me with disbelief, "What kind of question is that?"

I sighed, "Oh I don't know, you disappear then you're friends with Danny?"

Dash chuckled nervously, "It's not like that it's not like that at all."

I glared at him, "Sure I totally believe you."

"Valerie," Danny said, breaking into the conversation, "It's a long story, can we all just forget that… you were about to shoot me?"

I brought back the gun up, "I still think Phantom is controlling you."

Danny chuckled nervously, "You know Val, funny thing, but I just saw him go by."

I turned around to see no one in the sky I spun back and saw that Danny and Dash were running back to the school, I growled, "I will get to the bottom of this!"

I stomped my foot on the grass, angrily, I walked back to the school or I could go plan something… I marched up to the front doors. No one was in there, but like a few teachers and those people, Dash and Danny were out of sight, I shouldered my backpack and walked home carrying my school stuff and my gun.

That gun was going to shoot Phantom, it was going to kill him and I will never have to see his face again. That gun isn't going to fail me, I am going to kill him, and I am going to destroy him, till I see no parts of him anymore. And I won't rest till I destroy him.

…

"Valerie!" A voice shouted. "Time to wake up, school is going to start in 30 minutes!"

I sat right up, I groaned and felt dizzy, everything to be blurry and then all came back to me, "Ugh, what a night."

**(A/N: Trust me people do not wake up right away it feel weird and you might pass out if you do that, stretch then wake up slowly.)**

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom: taking a quick shower, blow drying my hair, getting dressed, and brushing my hair. Finally I walked down the stairs, seeing my dad reading the newspapers. I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal and ate quietly.

My dad put down the newspaper and cleared his throat, "Val, you seem to be quieter than usual. What's up?"

I chewed on my cereal and gulped it down, "Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?"

My dad leaned across the table and looked straight into my eye, "Something is bugging you, why can't you tell me?"

I avoid too looked at his eyes, "Because it's my business."

He leaned back into his chair, "Alright, but you better be heading to school, it starts in 10 minutes."

I got up and put away my dish, "All right, see you later today."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere," I replied, "I'm just saying I might come home a little later than usual."

He cleared his throat once again, "All right, see you then."

…

My mind kept me busy and I was grateful for that, I was really bored, I didn't like to walk to school much, I mean who does? I kept thinking about Phantom and thought about all the horrible things he did, he was meant to be destroyed. He just did horrible things, why would people want him?

I started to hear cars and people chatting ahead, I was almost at school. First find Danny, pin him to the wall and ask questions, well after school… but what if he runs away like last time? I would hate him for that, okay just talk to him, act like as if nothing bad had happened just talk to him and be nice.

_Sure I bet you could do that, _I voice echoed in my head, _you tried to kill him yesterday, why would he want to talk with you? He doesn't want too._

"Shut up," I muttered to myself.

As I walked into the front doors, I immediately started looking for him. I walked deeper into the school and finally found him, talking with his friends: Sam and Tucker. Where's Dash though? Wasn't he like friends with Danny? Okay stupid question…

I walked up to Danny as his friends left for their classes; he was putting stuff in his locker and was about to close it when I spotted something, _wait isn't that a thermos, the Fenton Thermos?_ I shook away the thought and Danny turned around and saw me, when he did he yelped.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" He stammered.

I looked at him, "Nothing, just wanted to talk."

He leaned against the locker and stared at me, "You're not going to shoot me are you?"

I shook my head, "No, just want to talk."

He sighed in relief and looked around as if he was taking this as if it was top secret, "Well what do you need?"

The bell rung, I groaned and rolled my eyes, "How about we talk after school?"

"Um, okay," Danny said, uneasily, "As long as you don't shoot me."

I chuckled a little, "Sure, I won't."

He nodded and we waved good-bye, strange the hallways were empty, except Danny and I. This was the perfect opportunity, I pulled out my gun from my backpack and aimed it at Danny he still walked and I put it at the perfect angle…

…then I shot, and Danny screamed.

…

**Wow… I think that was the evilest cliffy I had ever left off…**

***Crickets chirping***

***Whisper tone* I guess today is my lucky day…**

***A whoosh comes by and a pan hits me on the head***

**I- I see- th- the- wonder- wonderful- ligh- light… *stops breathing* **


	2. I Still Want Revenge

**Heh heh, look it was a long day yesterday so I couldn't post, I was like never at my house yesterday. Sorry to keep you waiting, hope you won't kill me.**

***Gets whacked by a bat***

**Ow! Okay who threw that?**

***Bat strikes again***

**Fine I guess I deserve that…**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

_KatiekkxD_

_gothsamphan14_

_GhostGalDennie_

_Mary Penelope_

_Ry22_

_acosta perez jose ramiro_

_Lord Shokku Raijuu_

_Radicalphantom12_

_AmaraRae_

_Kirani56_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_(Um, there was no name here so it's: Invisible Steve! (Epic, I know…))_

_Phantomgirl96_

_ghostliyprincess_

**Thanks guys you rock! Here is chapter two!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_As I walked into the front doors, I immediately started looking for him. I walked deeper into the school and finally found him, talking with his friends: Sam and Tucker. Where's Dash though? Wasn't he like friends with Danny? Okay stupid question…_

_I walked up to Danny as his friends left for their classes; he was putting stuff in his locker and was about to close it when I spotted something,__wait isn't that a thermos, the Fenton Thermos?__I shook away the thought and Danny turned around and saw me, when he did he yelped._

_"Wha- what are you doing here?" He stammered._

_I looked at him, "Nothing, just wanted to talk."_

_He leaned against the locker and stared at me, "You're not going to shoot me are you?"_

_I shook my head, "No, just want to talk."_

_He sighed in relief and looked around as if he was taking this as if it was top secret, "Well what do you need?"_

_The bell rung, I groaned and rolled my eyes, "How about we talk after school?"_

_"Um, okay," Danny said, uneasily, "As long as you don't shoot me."_

_I chuckled a little, "Sure, I won't."_

_He nodded and we waved good-bye, strange the hallways were empty, except Danny and I. This was the perfect opportunity, I pulled out my gun from my backpack and aimed it at Danny he still walked and I put it at the perfect angle…_

…_then I shot, and Danny screamed._

_

* * *

_

2. I STILL WANT REVENGE

For some reason Danny heard the shot coming and he dodged, he screamed in surprise and I cried angrily.

Danny spun around to see me holding a gun, "Valerie! You almost killed me!"

I still had the gun up, "How could you dodge so fast?"

"Um, some people are good at that," Danny said, clearly angry.

I didn't say anything else, but I started shooting again, Danny dodged them all. I groaned angrily and shot more, but Danny kept dodging them and the shots end up on the wall. Finally Danny vanished, he ran down the hall and I raced after him.

He turned to a corner and after a few seconds I reached it, but I found it a dead end and Danny wasn't there. How could he do that? Was there a door nearby? I looked around to see just walls. Clearly that meant only one thing, Phantom _was _controlling him. I turned back to go to my class, I didn't care if I was late all I cared about was saving my fathers and my life, and to destroy that ghost.

Once I reached to my class, I spotted Danny in his desk, I shot him a glare and he winced. I sat down in my desk and looked up to my teacher, he was looking at me and then at Danny. Why was he doing that? Is there something I'm missing here?

Lancer stopped doing what he was doing between Danny and I and continued on teaching, "All right, um Dash can you go outside of class with Danny? I need to talk to you both."

They both nodded uneasily; there was something _big _that I was clearly missing here. Once they went out, I went up to see them talking, Danny was like freaking out, and Dash and Lancer were trying to calm him down. I just had to hear what they were saying, but today just wasn't my day.

I saw them coming back; I rushed back to my desk and tried to act like I didn't see anything. Danny shot me a look, he went to his desk and scribbled something down and handed me a little piece of paper: a note, I didn't want to read it but it might give me something, so I opened it and read, _Valerie, why are you doing this to me? What have I done?_

I wrote something back, _Oh what am I doing? I am trying to help Fenton here and I want you out of Danny's body so I can destroy you! You destroyed my life and my fathers, I want revenge._

Then I handed to him, he read over it but didn't write back. I didn't care; it told me that Phantom was there. And Fenton was trapped.

…

Lunch finally came, and I sat alone. I didn't care; I kept a close eye on Danny as he was talking to Sam and Tucker. I was guessing he was talking about the note I gave him. How did Phantom take over Danny? Well I know they can control somehow but I could tell that the person that owns their body can fight through it, and Danny Fenton just wasn't strong enough.

Sam got up and started walking to me, I tried not to look up at her, finally she sat down across me and said, "Valerie, please tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you ask _him_?" I asked angrily, pointing at Danny.

Sam sighed as if it was hurtful or if she just went to a funeral, "Danny won't tell me anything, because you tried to kill him, he says that it was your fault."

I looked at her with shock, "What! He started to attack me with that big huge dog!"

"Valerie," Sam said, trying her best not to raise her voice, "Danny is a good person; he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, "Danny Fenton or Phantom?"

"I'm talking about Phantom right now," Sam said, "haven't you seen him do many nice things? Haven't you seen him save many lives? He's a hero; your eyes just only see the bad parts he did."

I looked at her, "So you admit that he does bad things."

"I'm not saying that," Sam said, staying calm, "He didn't mean to do these things-"

I cut her off, "Listen, he did do those thing on purpose, he did try to kill people and destroy their lives."

"No Valerie, please, listen, for once look at him watch him do wonderful things," Sam pleaded, "Just for once, watch him and you will see that he is a good person."

I shook my head, "No, Sam he's controlling you. He's making you like him; he does these things on purpose."

Sam looked like she just was about to shatter into pieces, "No, please-" And she got up without another word.

I looked down at my food, why was Sam telling me this? Half of me want to think that his is a good person, and the other half doesn't. I'm confuse, I'm angry, I'm lost in words, I need help, I need someone to comfort me.

That's when I felt a tear running down my cheek.

Danny probably saw me crying, I looked at him and his face was full of concern, Sam and Tucker were out of sight and I saw Danny rise from his seat and came over to me.

_Shoot him, _a voice demanded in my mind, _you want revenge remember? Shoot him and you've got your revenge._

I didn't do anything, I tried to ignore the voice, and Danny sat across from me, "Valerie," I flinched when he said my name, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I want to say sorry that you're having a hard time. I'm always there, please, what is going on?"

I didn't looked at him and I looked at the floor, "Everything is so messed up," I said, feeling tears running down my cheek, "I don't know what to do, Danny please tell me what is going on with you? I mean Lancer, Dash, and your friends, what am I missing?"

"I want to tell you," Danny said, feeling sad also, "but I'm just worried that it will only make things worse."

Slowly I raised my head up and made eye contact with him, "Why? Why will it mess up everything?"

Danny looked at me, "Tell me, what do you feel right now?"

I shook my head, "Anger, sadness, and I am really confused. Sam just told me something: _He's a hero; your eyes just only see the bad parts he did. _I'm confused on that line; please can you tell me what she means?"

"She means that the ghost boy has been saving everyone, but you don't see that, you only think about the day the dog attacked and how you said that it was his fault because the dog destroyed the lab and your dad lost his job." Danny said, "That wasn't his dog, Valerie, he was just doing his job, he was trying to get rid of him so he wouldn't make bigger messes."

Was that really true? What if he was telling the truth, but one thing bothered me, "How did you know all of this?"

He hesitated, "I just do."

"That's not an answer," I said, getting angry again, "That just leaves one thing, either Phantom is controlling him or you _are_ him."

…

**Okay that wasn't a cliffy right?**

***Someone from crowd* Easy for you say, but we still get to whack you!**

**Heh heh, you know that's a weird place to hang a piano.**

***Crowd looks up, and I dash away***

***Person from the crowd* After her!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. What Is Up With Him?

**There is not much to say today but to say thanks to the reviewers!**

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_gothsamphan14_

_tgbwe_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_acosta perez jose ramiro_

_GhostDog401_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Ry22_

_Kirani56_

_Mary Penelope_

_CaitieAngel_

_KatiekkxD_

_GhostGalDennie_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

_Lord Shokku Raijuu_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_Phantomgirl96_

**Wow, thanks all I enjoy reading you're evil reviews. But I laugh my head off too! Okay people enjoy the chapter, sorry for the delay on Saturday!**

…

**From Preview Chapter**

Danny probably saw me crying, I looked at him and his face was full of concern, Sam and Tucker were out of sight and I saw Danny rise from his seat and came over to me.

_Shoot him,_a voice demanded in my mind, _you want revenge remember? Shoot him and you've got your revenge._

I didn't do anything, I tried to ignore the voice, and Danny sat across from me, "Valerie," I flinched when he said my name, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I want to say sorry that you're having a hard time. I'm always there, please, what is going on?"

I didn't looked at him and I looked at the floor, "Everything is so messed up," I said, feeling tears running down my cheek, "I don't know what to do, Danny please tell me what is going on with you? I mean Lancer, Dash, and your friends, what am I missing?"

"I want to tell you," Danny said, feeling sad also, "but I'm just worried that it will only make things worse."

Slowly I raised my head up and made eye contact with him, "Why? Why will it mess up everything?"

Danny looked at me, "Tell me, what do you feel right now?"

I shook my head, "Anger, sadness, and I am really confused. Sam just told me something: _He's a hero; your eyes just only see the bad parts he did._I'm confused on that line; please can you tell me what she means?"

"She means that the ghost boy has been saving everyone, but you don't see that, you only think about the day the dog attacked and how you said that it was his fault because the dog destroyed the lab and your dad lost his job." Danny said, "That wasn't his dog, Valerie, he was just doing his job, he was trying to get rid of him so he wouldn't make bigger messes."

Was that really true? What if he was telling the truth, but one thing bothered me, "How did you know all of this?"

He hesitated, "I just do."

"That's not an answer," I said, getting angry again, "That just leaves one thing, either Phantom is controlling him or you _are_ him."

* * *

3. WHAT IS UP WITH HIM?

Danny hesitated, "Um, Valerie, are you okay? You seem to be a little tighter than usual."

I growled, "I'm fine, now answer."

"I have to go," he replied, "The bell will ring any minute."

"You'll have five minutes left," I said, "Now talk."

"Listen," He said calmly, "I'd love to stay and chat, but really, Lancer will kill me if I'm late."

"Oh, I would _really _kill you if you don't answer;" I snapped, "Now I want to know."

Without hesitating, he got up and left the room, just like that. I stomped my foot on the floor, "Why is he acting like he doesn't care for me anymore?"

"_He does, you just don't give him a chance," _a voice said, but it was real, it was coming from this room, _"Let him explain, don't rush him, he needs to prepare, he is scared."_

I chuckled, "Scared? Me? You can't be serious."

"_I'm afraid that is true," _the voice replied, "_You must give him time, let him calm down."_

"Have him calm down," I said uneasily, "I can do that…"

"_I hope you do," _the voice agreed, _"Or I see the future will be bad if you don't. Be nice to him act like you don't care what he might be hiding."_

_Did the voice say _hiding_? That means Danny is keeping a secret!_ I thought to myself.

"_I said might," _the voice echoed through my thoughts, "_Give him time. Give him a chance."_

And the voice was gone, I didn't hear it anymore, but I never saw anyone either, who was it? Who talked to me? Was it a ghost? What or who was it? The bell rung and I was late for class for the first time.

…

School was slow, but it finally ended. I walked home slower than usual, all of the thoughts were cramped in my mind, I couldn't think! I was full of different emotions, anger, confused, scared, and really snappy. My emotion changed, ever since I found out about Danny acting strange, I need to calm down, the voice was right, I needed to give him time.

I could accidentally kill him by pushing him too hard, and I would feel guilty my whole life. I sighed and watched the cars rush by me, and then I heard voices, Sam and Tucker's, but not Danny's. I spun around to see them coming towards me, the stopped when they saw me.

"Hey," I said, "Mind if I walk home with you?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, "You can walk with us."

Sam elbowed him, "Um, were running a little late for something today, sorry." And they walked off, Tucker was complaining and Sam was trying to shush him up.

I wanted to see what they were up too, so I followed them, hiding to place to place. Finally they ended at the Fenton's home, they were busy to see Danny? That didn't see right, Sam is really good at making excuses, but I don't seem to fall for it.

Smiling, I saw a door opened in the back and I went in.

The room was dark; I pulled out a flashlight from my backpack and looked around. They had a door to the lab? They must have built one there, but why? I looked around, why was the lab dark? Then I heard footsteps creeping down the stairs, and talking, it was Danny and his friends. How did Danny get here?

I listened to them, trying hard to see whose voice belonged to whose.

"_Okay, I think something might be useful here."_

"_How do you 'think' so?"_

"_I live here Sam…"_

"_Right…"_

"_Okay wait what are you looking for?"_

"_Something useful to-"_

"_I don't think you brought us down here to look."_

"_Heh heh, maybe, but listen I needed to talk with you guys."_

"_Danny, why talk down in the lab?"_

"_She has a point you know."_

"_Okay, let's go up in my room."_

The lights went off, but I didn't hear any footsteps going up the stairs, but I heard a '_whoosh'_ then everything went silent.

…

It took me a minute to find my flashlight again; I dropped it when they left. I turned it on and looked around, everything was dark again, I looked for the door that I came in from, and headed out.

Once I was out, I wanted to see what Danny was up to. So I looked around to find a way to climb up on his house to see what they were doing. For some strange reason I found a ladder, going up to Danny's room. Has he been sneaking out of the house at night? That didn't seem like the thing Danny would do, but I shook away the thought and started to climb.

When I reached to the top I saw Danny walking back and forth in his room and his friends were talking to him. The good news I could hear them.

"Okay, I think Valerie is really, really, really close to finding out." Tucker said.

I gasped silently; I was close to knowing what?

"You _think?_" Sam asked, "You think? Tucker I think one more clue then she will know everything!"

"This was sort of like when Dash found out," Danny said, "He kept asking me questions and kept on going on and on. But with Valerie, it's going to be harder."

"I agree," Sam said, "We just have to keep our eyes open and stuff like that."

"My eyes are open, but every few second they close then open again. It's called blinking." Tucker said.

Sam smacked Tucker, "Tucker it was a figure of speech."

"Right," Tucker said, "I knew that."

"Sure…"

There was silent for a second, and then Danny said, "I got to go, wait here."

"You got to go to the bathroom again?" Tucker asked jokingly.

"Shut up Tucker." Sam growled.

"Okay, okay, geez Sam. When will you tell Danny that you have feeling for him?" Tucker teased.

I was sure Sam blushed, "None of your business."

"Right," Tucker smiled.

I climbed down the ladder and rushed home, I knew one thing…

…I was right about something, I was this close…

…

**Dun, dun, dun! Now this I call a cliffy!**

**Who wants a taco? **

**Um, you can use your pan to fry the meat again if it's cold.**

***Chuckles nervously***

**No whacking? Please?**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. More Clues

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy! Even GhostDog401 can tell you guys I was!**

**GhostDog401: You had time!**

**Me: Sure I did! *Glares* I'll find another witness…**

**Well thanks to the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them!**

_tgbwe_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_GhostGalDennie_

_Phantomgirl96_

_Mary Penelope_

_Leo112_

_Bluemew22_

_Ry22_

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom_

_Frostphantom_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_Lani's Tamer-chi_

_idontknow742_

_KatiekkxD_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

_CaitieAngel_

_Lord Shokku Raijuu_

_gothsamphan14_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_Kirani56_

_GhostDog401_

**Those that wanted a taco here you go!**

***hands tacos to people***

**Thanks everyone!**

**...**

**From preview chapter**

"I agree," Sam said, "We just have to keep our eyes open and stuff like that."

"My eyes are open, but every few second they close then open again. It's called blinking." Tucker said.

Sam smacked Tucker, "Tucker it was a figure of speech."

"Right," Tucker said, "I knew that."

"Sure…"

There was silent for a second, and then Danny said, "I got to go, wait here."

"You got to go to the bathroom again?" Tucker asked jokingly.

"Shut up Tucker." Sam growled.

"Okay, okay, geez Sam. When will you tell Danny that you have feeling for him?" Tucker teased.

I was sure Sam blushed, "None of your business."

"Right," Tucker smiled.

I climbed down the ladder and rushed home, I knew one thing…

…I was right about something, I was this close…

* * *

4. MORE CLUES

Flipping through tabs on the internet didn't help, nothing helped, what was 'that something I knew'? I gripped the mouse harder, and kept on searching; I just wanted to find out! What was it? Finally, I came by something and clicked on it, the first few sentences caught my attention.

_There are rare species, they are part of a ghost and the other part is human. For short they are called halfas, these halfas are powerful, they could become so powerful they could destroy the whole world and kill many lives. If you find one, I would be sure to tell someone or kill it if you have the weapons. _

_But I doubt anyone would find them, they are hard to catch and they blend in with the humans. Even I haven't seen one, but I did research on them. One day I think you would be famous if you caught one, if you are reading this, I warn you: Watch out._

Halfas? They were real? A million questions exploded in my head, I had to find out more.

**(A/N: This is before Valerie found out Vlad was a halfa.)**

I typed in the Google bar and typed in halfas,I groaned as it said: _this word is not familiar, please try another word._

But that also gave me a possibility that the ghost boy was a halfa, maybe he _is _evil! But he just does all those good things so that the people in Amity Park can call under his commands! Well ghost, you will not fool me.

…

The next morning I kept a close eye in the sky, hoping the ghost boy would show up at some point. So far he didn't show up, but how can I find him? Well he does fight other ghosts to keep everyone 'safe' so when a battle comes I'll find it and maybe find him.

I agreed to myself that it was a great plan, and in my world computers never lie. I gazed out the window, wanting the boring class to be longer, so I could stare outside all day. I heard a soft _thump _on my desk, I turned my head to see what it was, I saw a folded note, and it was from Danny.

It read:

_-Valerie_

_Why are you acting so strange lately?_

_-Danny_

I crippled up the paper, he should know that I'm having a hard time! I got out a sticky note and wrote: _In case you haven't notice I'm having a hard time, so I would feel better if you would stop bugging me._

Then I passed it back when Lancer's back was facing us.

I saw Danny reading it and he wrote something back, when he passed it back to me I looked at it.

Again, it read:

_What's giving you a hard time? Please tell me so I can help you. I'm getting worried._

_-Danny_

My anger washed away, I wrote something back: _You promise you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you?_

I passed it back; he looked at it, and wrote something back.

_Yes I promise, go ahead._

_-Danny_

I drew out a deep breath: _I'm having a hard time because I'm so confused! I need help, can you be that person?_

When he read that note, he scribbled down: _yes, what is it?_

I bit on my lip and wrote: _I'm having some issues about the Ghost Boy, I keep getting rumors that he's good and bad, but I have no idea what he is doing, I just wished I knew what was going on._

I passed it back and he read it, I looked at him to see what he was going to say. But he just stared at it, shocked, finally he wrote something:

_Valerie, I do too, but I don't think I am the right person to ask. I am having those rumors also, but I know that he is doing the right thing. He makes mistakes too, not everyone is perfect._

I didn't know what to think about this note, but I did know what to write back: _Well can you tell me what you do know about him?_

When Danny read the note, he hesitated, but why? When he finally wrote something back and handed it to me, I was tempted not to open it, but I wanted to see what he wrote so I opened it: _All I know is that he is trying to save lives from other ghosts that are harmful; he is trying to protect this city, not doing anything bad. I am also worried that he might not be feeling what he is feeling; I know that some people are giving him a hard time, but others are trying to help him._

Danny thought the ghost was a hero and I thought he was evil? How does Danny know about all of this?

But I was still confused: _How do you know about all of this? What makes you think he is not evil?_

I passed it to him and he read it, he wrote something down: _Valerie, I rather tell you when I am ready. The bell is going to ring any minute. Hope something at least helped._

_-Danny_

I didn't need to write something, I knew that he wouldn't write something back. So I just kept all the notes and out them somewhere in my backpack so I could read them at time to time. Just like Danny said, the bell rung and I head to lunch.

…

Today Sam and Tucker weren't here, so Danny asked if he could sit with me. I told him he could and he sat across from me. We were both silent for a few minutes, after I ate my sandwich I spoke, "Danny, all of that you wrote to me, was it all true?"

He hesitated, "For me, yes, but you it might just get you started."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "That makes no sense."

He stopped eating, "What I mean is, yes then, it's all true, because-" Whatever he was going to say, he never finished.

"Because what?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I didn't take it, "Whatever you were going to tell me, you cut yourself off because you didn't want me to hear it."

He swallowed some food, "Yes you're right, some people do that, because they might not want them to hear it."

I sighed, "Danny you know I am your friend, you can tell me some stuff."

He didn't say anything.

"Why are you having a hard time?" I asked, "Is it because of me?"

"Maybe," He managed to say, "But some part of your life you'll go through this."

"Don't worry, I am having the same problem," I agreed, "But since I told you about my problem, can you tell me what your problem is?"

"I wished Val," He replied, "But I am worried that if I tell you it will only make it worst."

I looked at my food, not feeling so hungry anymore. Then I looked at Danny, who just stared out the window, I snapped at him to bring him back to reality.

"Valerie, I will have to talk to someone before I can tell you." Danny explained.

I nodded, and then remembered the voice I heard, I told Danny about the voice when he left and how it just spoke is but no one was there.

He nodded, "I know who it would be."

"You do?" I asked, "Can you tell me?"

He shook his head, "No I can't."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"It's a secret," Danny said, and he got up to leave.

_A secret, halfas are hard to find, they blend in with the humans. They are powerful. _What is Danny was a halfa?

…

**Cliffy?**

**I need to go! I need to use the restroom!**

***Chuckles* This is my escape!**

**(Makes up whatever that will happen!) **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Finding a Bright Light PART ONE

**I want to post the chapter today, but I'm also on a tight 'time line' right now. So I don't have time to put everyone's names on here, but I really want to thank them! **

***Thanks the reviewers***

**Here is a taco also!**

…

**From preview chapter**

Today Sam and Tucker weren't here, so Danny asked if he could sit with me. I told him he could and he sat across from me. We were both silent for a few minutes, after I ate my sandwich I spoke, "Danny, all of that you wrote to me, was it all true?"

He hesitated, "For me, yes, but you it might just get you started."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "That makes no sense."

He stopped eating, "What I mean is, yes then, it's all true, because-" Whatever he was going to say, he never finished.

"Because what?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I didn't take it, "Whatever you were going to tell me, you cut yourself off because you didn't want me to hear it."

He swallowed some food, "Yes you're right, some people do that, because they might not want them to hear it."

I sighed, "Danny you know I am your friend, you can tell me some stuff."

He didn't say anything.

"Why are you having a hard time?" I asked, "Is it because of me?"

"Maybe," He managed to say, "But some part of your life you'll go through this."

"Don't worry, I am having the same problem," I agreed, "But since I told you about my problem, can you tell me what your problem is?"

"I wished Val," He replied, "But I am worried that if I tell you it will only make it worst."

I looked at my food, not feeling so hungry anymore. Then I looked at Danny, who just stared out the window, I snapped at him to bring him back to reality.

"Valerie, I will have to talk to someone before I can tell you." Danny explained.

I nodded, and then remembered the voice I heard, I told Danny about the voice when he left and how it just spoke is but no one was there.

He nodded, "I know who it would be."

"You do?" I asked, "Can you tell me?"

He shook his head, "No I can't."

I looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"It's a secret," Danny said, and he got up to leave.

_A secret, halfas are hard to find, they blend in with the humans. They are powerful._What is Danny was a halfa?

**(A/N: Sorry it was supposed to be 'Was Danny a halfa' some mistakes sorry!)**

* * *

5. FINDING A BRIGHT LIGHT

I looked at the playground at the park, the blue sky welcoming me, white puffy clouds floated in the air, a warm breeze blew, and the sun shining on my face. It wouldn't be more perfect than that. But as the day wore on I found out I was wrong.

Frist I was enjoying the Friday after school, the best day of the week, I decided to go to the park for once. I loved watching the kids play outside and tease each other; I was almost tempted to go out there and have some fun. I got up from a bench and walked on a path, I couldn't imagine a better thing better than this, and nothing was going to ruin my day.

But of course I was wrong.

My phone vibrated, I almost didn't want to answer it, but I did anyways. I looked at the caller ID and found out it was a text from Danny. It read: _Val, I'm sorry if it was confusing today at lunch, I'm having some issues also. I hope you forgive me._

I put my phone back into my pocket, not replying to his text. I found a tree and I thought it would be a good place to rest and watch the kids play around. I shouldered my bag and walked up to the tree.

I was just enjoying it so much; I didn't realize I was falling asleep.

…

Again, I didn't remember dozing off, I woke up, confused at where I was. But it almost didn't seem real, and soon found out I was in a dream, my dream. It seemed so real though, but I didn't care, it was amazing!

After it felt like a few minutes, the scene changed, and there was Danny he was hurt, he had scratches all over him, I almost cried. Then soon I found out these were flashbacks, it wasn't my dream it was Danny's. How did this happen? How did I get here? What was going on?

The scene changed once again, Danny was in a room, cuffed, he was bleeding, but it wasn't Danny it was the ghost boy.

I gasped, how could they do that to him? I almost felt sorry for him, I saw his face, and it looked like he had been crying. I never knew that ghosts could cry, I walked up to him, but he didn't seem to notice, I reached out to touch him but my hand went right through him.

Startled I pulled it away, Phantom shivered as if a cool breeze went by. He looked at me as if he knew I was there and said, "I'm so sorry Valerie."

Everything went black and I snapped back to reality.

…

It took me a few seconds to get back to my senses, it was still day and kids were still playing; I must have dozed off for a few minutes then woke up. I rubbed my head; it was throbbing painfully, but why?

I stood up uneasily and looked around, I decided it was time to go home, so I grabbed my backpack and started to walk away. Then something caught my eye, I looked at that direction, and saw a quick white flash behind a tree, then a shadow came into view. Then it vanished.

I ran up to the tree and found no one, where did they go? I looked down to see a black piece of fabric and some green stuff on it. I picked it up and studied it, why did it look so familiar? Then it hit me, the suit! This was the ghost boy part of his suit! But what was the green stuff?

I found a plastic bag in my backpack and put it in there, and then I stuffed it into my backpack. I stood up and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. I heard a snap; a twig was snapped in half. I spun to that direction, but didn't see anything, so I walked further into the trees, until I reached to a place where there wasn't anyone there; no one seemed to come here for decades.

I saw something on the grass in the middle of nowhere, I ran to it and gasped, tears sprung out of my eyes, what had happened? What happened to him?

It was Danny, his clothes torn and he was bleeding heavily, and he was unconscious.

…

**Terribly sorry this was sort, it's a long story and I will explain later, but not today, perhaps I can make another chapter after this thing is done. Kay?**

***Bakes tacos***

**Funny, we're having tacos tonight for dinner, (No joke!)**

***Stares at it***

**TACO FIGHT!**

***Starts to throw tacos***

**Ah ha! There you go! Feel the pain people!**

***A bunch of tacos come flying towards my way.***

***In a small voice* I didn't mean too…**

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. More Discoveries PART TWO

**DOUBLE WHAMMY! Okay here is part two, really sorry that was short! Please forgive me! Here is another chapter! Well another part from the last chapter! **

* * *

6. (Part Two) MORE DISCOVERIES

I looked at Danny, how could this happen to him? He could have died! I sobbed some more, what happened to him? It looked like he fell from outer space and crashed like a comet, there was even a dip trail from him falling. Wait… he fell? How could he crash and make something like that?

I wiped me tears and went over to the trail, I followed it to the beginning where it came from then I turned and followed to where it ended, and it ended where Danny was lying. He didn't move, he was breathing very lightly, he sounded like he was about to die.

I couldn't take it anymore, tears rolled on my cheek, my vision blurred. I knelt down by Danny. "Danny wake up, please, I'm begging you!" My voice came out raspy, "Danny don't die please."

I kept on crying and soon my tears made a pool by my legs, I looked at Danny once again, seeing the blood, his clothes were torn, his black hair was messed up, it was just horrible! I looked by his head, there was a puddle of blood, I gasped, I had to get him to the hospital! He _could_ die!

I got to my feet and wiped the tears so I could see well. I put my backpack on my back and lifted Danny up, surprised to see how light he was. Then I started to run, I looked back and saw a trail of blood following me, I stopped and placed Danny on the ground. I took off my backpack and looked for anything to stop the bleeding or to help it not bleed so much.

Sadly I found nothing, I looked on me so to find something, and to my luck I had a jacket on my waste. I took it off and wrapped it around Danny's head; he gave out a small groan. I gave out a worried whimper and lifted him up again then I ran, like my life depended on it.

…

I reached the hospital.

I ran to the front desk.

"Hurry!" I yelled, sobbing uncontrollably, "Help him! Please!"

The front desk lady looked at me then at Danny, "Oh my gosh," She mumbled, "Hold on," She lifted up a radio type of thing, and I found out it was a PA speaker, "There is a child that is injured very badly! Hurry and come help us at the front desk!"

She hung up and a bunch of people came rushing towards the front desk. Doctors, nurses came to grab Danny, once they did, the rushed him to a room, I fell to the ground and cried. The front desk lady came to me and told me to come sit with her.

I followed.

We sat on the waiting bench, she spoke first, "How did this happen?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"How did you find him then?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking," I started, "and then I found him on the grass, unconscious."

"Alright," the lady said calmly, "I'm sure your friend will be just fine."

I sniffed, "I hope."

"Why don't you wait here?" She asked, "Then I'll let you know if something happens."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Seconds went by, minutes, hours, then I heard the lady call me, "You can go see him if you like."

I jumped off of the bench, "Really?" I beamed, "What room?"

"Just down the hall take a right then a left, room 201," The lady answered.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran down the hall.

Once I found the room, I hesitated; I didn't know if I wanted to see him. But yet he was my friend, I had to go and see him. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The _creek_ from the door startled me, I looked into the room, it was dark, except a lamp was on, sitting on a table by Danny.

I crept into the dim room; I went to the end of the bed and stared at Danny.

His head was wrapped with a bandage, he still had his tatter clothes on, he had some oxygen tubes up his nose, he was still breathing lightly, and that worried me. He was still unconscious; I really wanted to talk to him, so I did. I found a stool and pushed it towards Danny; I sat on the end and looked at him.

I took a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry Danny," tears started leaking out of my eyes, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, I hope _you_ forgive me." I pulled out my phone; the text from Danny was still there: _Val, __I'm sorry if it was confusing today at lunch, I'm having some issues also. I hope you forgive me._

"I do forgive you, but I want you go forgive me," I said out loud, "I feel so horrible! I _know _it's was my fault."

Danny didn't move or speak.

I kept going, "You are really a true friend, I couldn't ask for anything more special than that." I smiled, "I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," A voice croaked.

I jumped, "Danny?"

"Yup," He whispered.

"You shouldn't be talking, I'm worried!" I said sadly.

He hesitated, "I guess you're right, but please still keep my company."

I chuckled, "I'll never leave your side."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Val."

I grabbed his hand, "You're welcome… Danny."

…

Two hours went by, I was still in the room, and Danny was asleep. I placed my head on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

All I remember was Danny shaking me to wake up, "Valerie."

"Hmm?" I asked, half asleep.

"What happened to me?" He asked, "What happened?"

I got to my feet, but I saw that Danny was out of bed, "Danny! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"Sorry Val," He gave me an innocent face, "I need to walk around anyways."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I don't know what happened, all I know that I found you on the grass-" I paused, feeling teary again. "You looked like you were dead- I don't know how it happened."

Danny raised his hand to stop me from saying anything more, "It all came back to me," He said, "But it's a long story."

"Why can't you tell me? What happened?" I asked, begging him.

He hesitated, "I can't tell you... yet."

"Why Danny?" I asked in disbelief, "I care about you!"

I looked out into the window, "It's complicated, I want to tell you, but just like I said, it would only make it worst."

_Worst, worst, worst… _The voice echoed in my head, "Danny…" I couldn't speak, my voice failed me, "I-I need to go home."

With that I walked out of the room, probably leaving Danny speechless. I couldn't believe he said that to me! Why couldn't he just trust me? I'm his friend after all! I saved his butt back there!

_You do not understand his life right now, _a voice whispered in my mind, _He is troubled, and he does not know how to tell you his 'problem' right now._

Right, sure, after all of the things I've done for him and he still won't tell me about this 'problem'? I wanted to scream, but instead, tears still rolled down my cheek. Why Danny? Why? Please tell me I want to help you!

The voice came back: _He wants to tell you more than anything. He's just scared that you might hurt him. He's worried for your safety, he cares about you too. But you don't see the other side of him._

Exactly! I want to know! So I can help him! But why does he think I'll hurt him? I'm his friend, I care about him also. I just wish that you would understand Danny, please?

_I'm sure later in the future he will tell you at some point, _the voice replied, _right now I need to go finish some unfinished work._

And the voice never spoke again.

Before I left the room, I felt a rush of wind go by. I spun around and Danny was out of sight.

Nowhere to be seen.

…

**Okay there is part two, hope that was a longer chapter, right? Sorry, some people came over tonight and had taco with us! Weird huh? *Tacos…***

**Tacos are getting boring, let's do… WATER BALLOON FIGHT!**

***Throws several of water balloons towards the readers***

**Ha-ha! Take that people! You deserve that because you did that to me!**

***People disagree and dodge the balloons***

***Someone from crowd***

**HOLD….**

**HOLD…**

**HOLD…**

**FIRE!**

***Over a hundred balloons come flying***

***Me* Okay, maybe I do deserve them…**

***SPLAT***

**Please read and review!**

**~Turkeyhead987**


	7. I Sort of Found Out The Truth

**Again, I was busy yesterday, long story. And no I will not tell you what happened. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I am lost right now, till I post chapter 7, I'll thank everyone and post their names up here. **

**Sorry!**

**Here is chapter 7!**

…

**From last chapter**

And the voice never spoke again.

Before I left the room, I felt a rush of wind go by. I spun around and Danny was out of sight.

Nowhere to be seen.

* * *

7. I SORT OF FIND OUT THE TRUTH

I dashed out of the halls running back to the front desk; once I got there I started yelling, "Guys! Danny is gone! I think he was kidnapped!"

The lady didn't seem to believe me at first but when she finally saw how scared I was she believed me, "So did you see who took him?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, but he just vanished right behind my back!"

She raised her hand to calm me down, "Okay, I'll call the police, I'll explain everything and you go home, your parents are probably worried."

I wanted to refuse, but I knew my dad was going to be worried sick if I didn't get home, so I nodded and headed out the door as the lady called the police. I saw the front doors but I didn't want to go out. What if Danny was there, what if he was like under the bed? But I knew he was gone for sure, but how? Did a ghost come and take him? Or did he jump out of the window?

No the window was closed, and I didn't see a ghost, but what if it was invisible or it just came so fast I didn't see anything. Then something hit me, we had cameras! Maybe there was one in the room! I was about to go back upstairs when I spotted someone, it was Danny. He was fine, but still…

I dashed out of the doors and came face to face with Danny, almost scaring him to death, "Danny! Where did you go?"

He hesitated, "Um, what do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes, he was lying, "I know something happened, and you knew about it too, you don't see surprise that something might have happened."

"Look Val, I didn't mean too dis- I mean hid under the bed." Danny stammered.

"Danny you cut something off, what didn't you want me to hear?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny replied.

I folded my arms, not taking 'nothing' for an answer, "Danny I am not going to let you out of my sight till I find out or you tell me right now."

Danny stared at me with disbelief, "Val, you're kidding right? You're not going in the bathroom with me-"

I held my hands up, "Besides that one!"

Danny chuckled, "Right, so you still going to stock me?"

"Yes," I said darkly.

Danny gulped, "Right, I got to go…" And he dashed off.

I ran to an ally and got out my hover board and flew after him, after I found him he went to another ally, man he was fast. Then he was at a dead end, I chuckled and lowered myself, the hover board disappeared and I blocked the other way. Danny saw me, "Val, you aren't kidding aren't you."

"Something is up," I said, "And you will not leave till I find out."

Danny chuckled nervously, "Hey let's talk about this alright?"

I drew out a gun, "Sure, I ask questions you answer them, if I don't like it I will be closer to shoot you."

"Valerie, you would never do that," Danny said nervously.

I smirked, "Try me. Now answer the questions, why are you having a hard time the same time when I am having them?"

"Because, you _are _giving me a hard time," Danny answered.

"Why are you always so nervous when I talk about the Ghost Boy?" I asked.

Danny gulped, "I don't know?"

My fingers drew closer to the trigger, "Better give me a better answer."

"Because I don't know!" Danny cried.

"How do you know so much about him?" I asked.

At that moment, I wished I hadn't asked that question. He got mad, really mad, "Oh I don't know, because everyone knows about him!" He yelled, but what scared me the most was his eyes, it turned green. I dropped my gun, and turn to run.

"Stop," Danny said calmly, but forceful. To my surprise I did stop.

"What do you want?" I asked, trembling.

I heard Danny take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I got mad. It happens sometimes."

I turned to face him, but he was still at the end of the ally, "What do you mean it happens sometimes? Everyone gets mad at some point, but their eyes don't turn green."

Danny didn't speak.

"Danny what does that mean if it turns green?" I asked calmly.

Again, Danny didn't speak.

"Danny please answer," I said, "You're worrying me."

"You saw that?" He asked.

"Yes, am I not suppose too?"

Danny hesitated, "It's just it happens sometimes when I'm mad, but I don't really know if they turn green or not."

"Those green eyes remind me of something," I said, and Danny looked down. He seemed to know where I was heading, but the truth I didn't understand.

"This is boring! Bring on some action!" A voice cried.

Danny and I looked up and saw the box ghost on the roof, "Why are you looking at me? Um, BEWARE!" and he flew off.

Something else caught me, well a few things, first before we heard the ghost a blue thing came out of Danny's mouth, and second Danny looked really annoyed by the Box Ghost.

"Danny why weren't you scared?" I asked, but felt really stupid after asking that question. But hey he must have been thinking about the same thing.

Danny chuckled a little, "Because, he's harmless."

"He's a ghost," I pointed out.

"A very weak one," Danny said.

"How would you know?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" Danny asked, smiling.

"Oh shush, can you tell me now? Please? You promise you would tell me at some point," I begged.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Danny answered.

"You are ready, you're my friend."

Danny was about to say something when a voice interrupted, "Ah-ha! I finally found you!"

Danny and I looked up, he looked familiar, but I couldn't but didn't quite remember, was it the ghost called…

"Skulker," Danny growled.

Danny seemed to know the ghost? But why, he knows nothing about ghost, sure his parent were ghost hunters but still.

"Is this the day I get to have you as my pelt?" Skulker laughed.

"Eww…" I groaned.

"Got a problem with that?" Skulker asked me.

"Nope, perfectly fine, I didn't say anything, just ignore me." I said, man he was scary, but why wasn't Danny, and why did the ghost want him?

"Actually it a very bad timing right now," Danny smiled, "I guess you'll be leaving now?"

"I don't go easy kid, "Skulker growled, "I want a fight first."

I laughed, "A fight? Seriously? Danny he'll beat you like in a second!"

I think Danny might have laughed, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you will… Here at least take this gun." I threw him the gun.

Danny caught it, "Ready medal brain?"

"Oh now you have a nick name for me?" Skulker snarled.

"Well it does fit you." Danny joked, "I think you still need to take a break in the Zone for a while."

"How is that going to happen?" Skulker snickered.

Danny reached behind him, "Because I brought this." He pulled out the Thermos, well the Fenton Thermos, but Danny keeps it with him?

"Oh I hate you." Skulker whined.

"I thought you've always hated me." Danny teased.

"That it!" Skulker brought out like fifty million guns and they all went shooting at Danny, I screamed. But Danny narrowed his eyes, jumped and did a perfect flip in the air. And came landing right by me.

"Did you just do that?" I asked, in surprise, "I can't even do that, and I have better grades in gym than you, you could easily pass!"

Danny glared at me, "Less talking please and fight, you got another gun?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well you are going to help me," Danny said.

"You're crazy! He'll beat us." I cried.

"Keep focused!" Danny warned.

Skulker came face to face with both of us; he took out another gun with a pointy needle, "Remember this?"

"Maybe," Danny said.

"That looks familiar," I said.

Skulker shot it and Danny missed it just barely, the gun thingy went right by his arm and cut his skin but it wasn't deep enough to make him numb.

Danny yelped in pain.

"Danny are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just a scratch," He insisted.

I didn't want to believe him but I knew he would be fine. Skulker brought out something else, I didn't quite get what it looked like because he used it so fast.

"I never knew you had that." Danny gasped.

"Well look at who I work with," Skulker chuckled evilly.

Skulker press a button and electricity came out and went towards Danny. So fast I didn't even see it go pass me, and I heard Danny screaming in pain, so painful I started to cry, it stopped and I closed my eyes. Worried that he might have been dead, but instead I heard a whoosh, I opened my eyes, seeing Danny and Skulker out of sight.

…

**Wow, that chapter was long, what do you think Valerie knows? **

***Balloon comes hitting me with bricks in them***

**Ouch!**** Kirani56 load the rest of the balloons!**

***Kirani56 nods, loads the balloon in a sling shot* Heads up people!**

***Shoots the balloons and hit most of the people***

**Woot! That was awesome! *High hives Kirani56***

***A big shadow comes over us, we look up and see the biggest water balloon you could ever imagine***

**TAKE COVER!**

***SPLASH!***

**(Please read and review!)**


	8. Now I Understand Everything

**(I have nothing to say) Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews!**

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Mary Penelope_

_acosta perez jose ramiro_

_katiekkxDondsi_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_Bluemew22_

_GhostGalDennie_

_tgbwe_

_trachie17_

_Ry22_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_GhostDog401_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_ghostliyprincess_

_Frostphantom_

_Phantomgirl96_

_Lord Shokku Raijuu_

**Thanks so much guys! Here is the next chapter!**

…

**From last chapter**

Skulker pressed a button and electricity came out and went towards Danny. So fast I didn't even see it go pass me, and I heard Danny screaming in pain, so painful I started to cry, it stopped and I closed my eyes. Worried that he might have been dead, but instead I heard a whoosh, I opened my eyes, seeing Danny and Skulker out of sight.

…

8. NOW I UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING

I stood in the alley alone, how did Danny get away? Did Skulker take him? Is Danny dead? A million questions rushed in my mind, nothing made sense anymore, I was losing control, and everything is so… different.

I turned around to hear fighting, it was Skulker and… Phantom, but where is Danny? I ran out of the alley and couldn't find Danny anywhere, I leaned against the wall, and just then Phantom came crashing on the wall upside down right by me, "Hey Valerie!" And he flew back up to fight Skulker.

I shook my head, thinking what just happened there. Yup, everything is not making any sense anymore. I started to walk down the sidewalk to find Danny. Maybe he's already at home, but my guts didn't believe that, it was telling me that he was still outside, somewhere.

Phantom and Skulker still fought behind my back, finally I heard the Ghost Boy say, "Finally, man I really hate fighting you, but that's the good part!" the next thing was that he zoomed right passed me.

I sighed and headed back to my house, hoping Danny was alright. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow at school. I shrugged, who knows?

…

"Mr. Fenton, you're late." Our math teacher said, glaring at Danny.

Danny sighed, "Yes, I know."

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Take your seat please."

Danny nodded, and when the teacher had his back on us Danny snickered.

Tucker leaned over to Danny as he took his seat, "You know you're evil sometimes."

Danny laughed, "Not in a bad way."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

The teacher spun around to face Danny and Tucker, "Do you have something to share with the class, boys?"

Danny and Tucker simply shook their heads.

"That better be true," The teacher growled a little. When the teacher had his back on us again, the boys snickered once more. I rolled my eyes.

…

I sat with Danny and Tucker today; Sam had to leave for a doctor appointment. I ate my food silently for a few minutes till Danny turned to face me.

"So where did you go yesterday?" He asked.

My head snapped up, "I should ask where did _you _go?"

Danny hesitated, "Um, ran away?"

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes, "And how is that?"

"Well, he missed me and…" Danny hesitated, "…and I ran."

"I heard you scream." I shot back.

"Um, I did that on purpose?"

"Sure, I _so_ can believe someone can do a fake scream like that," I scowled.

"Um dude, what is she talking about?" Tucker butted in the conversation.

"Nothing," Danny said too quickly.

"Oh…" Tucker said, "I don't get it." And he went back to eating his hamburger.

"Listen Danny, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later," I snapped, "Because my life is changing and I don't like it."

Danny looked down and stared at his feet, "I'll- I'll tell you after- after school."

I was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Danny replied softly, "I would hate if your life was changing."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Oh really?"

Danny looked up, "Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

I laughed, "No, come on we need to head on to the next class."

Danny agreed, got up and looked at Tucker who was still munching on his hamburger, Danny grabbed is arm and pulled him and the hamburger landed on the floor.

I hid a snicker; Tucker looked at Danny with disbelief, "Dude! That was- was my only hamburger!"

Danny rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, "You have them _every _day," He paused, "Mostly."

I laughed and we headed to our classes, not knowing that Danny was having a nervous wreck.

…

The bell rung, school ended, and I headed to my locker. I did my combination and put some books away. I was half scared and half excited to see what Danny was finally hiding.

_It will only make it worse. _Danny's voice echoed in my head.

_He's worried you'll hurt him. _The strange voice said.

I turned around, seeing just kids in the hallways, talking and laughing. Where was the voice coming from?

_He's nervous, are you sure you really want to know?_

I closed my eyes and tried to talk back, _Yes, It's been bugging me for days._

The voice seemed to get my message, _just remember not to judge him._

Was sure I scoffed in my mind, _Why would I? I'm his friend._

_You do not know what you're about to face, _the voice said. _It will change your life forever._

_Will not! _I snapped, _I. Am. His. Friend! What part don't you understand?_

The voice chuckled, _I _know _everything._

I opened my eyes, _what do you mean? No one knows everything._

_No one, but me, _the voice replied.

_What is your name? _I asked.

_I am Clockwork, Master of Time and I am Danny's "protector", _the voice answered.

I laughed, _His protector?_

If I saw 'this Clockwork' guy I was sure he would be scowling at me, _you do not know what had happened._

_Should I know? _I asked.

_No, it would hurt too much. _Clockwork answered.

I knew I wanted to know, but this guy seemed like you did not want to mess around with, _all right, I need to go._

_Remember not to judge him. _And the voice never spoke again.

…

I waited out in the back of the school, like Danny said. Then I heard Tucker's voice, "I still can't believe you don't understand yet."

"Why do you keep calling me clueless?" Danny's voice asked.

If I could see Tucker, he must have rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Danny, you'll understand sometime."

"Sure," Danny said dully.

The boys came around the corner, Danny saw me and started having a nervous wreck, "Um, hey Valerie."

"Danny you seemed worried," I said.

"Me, worried?" Danny chuckled nervously and faced Tucker, "Am I freaking out?"

Tucker nodded slowly. "Just calm down."

"Right, okay," In a quick second Danny seemed calm. "Kay I think I'm ready."

Tucker looked at his watch, "Oh, I got to go!" And Tucker ran around the corner.

Danny and I looked at each other silently, then I asked, "So you ready?"

Danny chuckled nervously, "Uh, sure?"

"Okay, then go ahead and tell me," I said.

Danny put his hands on my shoulders, "Listen Val, please don't shoot me after I _show _you, kay?"

I nodded slowly, "Okay."

Danny let go and closed his eyes, the same flash I kept seeing came. A ring appeared around Danny's waste, split in half and the next thing I knew was seeing Danny _Phantom_ right in front of me, taking Danny Fenton's place. My mouth hung open.

Then, still shocked I asked, "You're the Ghost Boy?"

…

**Take the 12 feet water balloon and put it on the huge sling shot!**

***Phantomgirl96 and Kirani56 nods, takes the balloon and heads it on the sling shot***

***Me* Pull!**

**Pull! **

**Pull! **

**FIRE!**

***They let go and it goes soaring in the air slashing it on everyone***

**That was … EPIC! Another high five people!**

***Gives high fives to Kirani56 and Phantomgirl96***

***Phantomgirl96* Lets do that again!**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Rumors

**Look I am terribly sorry that I've have not been updating, so please forgive me, I am having a lot of homework from school so don't kill me.**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews!**

_tgbwe_

_BloomSky4Ever_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_Bluemew22_

_GhostDog401_

_Mary Penelope_

_Ry22_

_snape-rules44_

_Thelittlemonster17_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Phantomgirl96_

_KatiekkxD_

_acosta perez jose ramiro_

_GhostGalDennie_

_Frostphantom_

_Lani's Tamer-chi_

_is grounded_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

**Thanks guys it means a lot to me! I really enjoy the reviews, makes me laugh.**

…

**From last chapter**

Danny let go and closed his eyes, the same flash I kept seeing came. A ring appeared around Danny's waste, split in half and the next thing I knew was seeing Danny _Phantom_ right in front of me, taking Danny Fenton's place. My mouth hung open.

Then, still shocked I asked, "You're the Ghost Boy?"

* * *

9. RUMORS

I stared at Danny for like a full five minutes with my mouth hung wide open, not able to speak. He was the ghost boy, the ghost was not controlling him, it was not a dream, (I pinched myself also, and it hurt) it was not an illusion; it was real, but hard to believe. The guy I was hunting forever was right in my face the whole time! I couldn't believe I was so _blind_, it was just so stupid!

Danny snapped me back to my senses, (he literally did snap) "Valerie I'm kind of getting- well it's getting a little awkward here, are you alright?"

"What kind of question was that? If course I'm not okay! You're- you're I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, still very shocked.

"Oh, I don't know, 'I'm going to destroy the ghost because he ruined my life', which the dog was not mine," Danny said sarcastically. "Do you think why?"

I blinked, "I'm sorry! Listen still if you would have told me-"

I was cut off by some chattering, Danny didn't look so good, and I knew it would turn out bad, the first voice said, "I'm serious, I can't believe you are nice to him." A group of people turned around the corner and Paulina saw Danny and I, and Danny was in his ghost form… crap….

Paulina squealed, "Oh my gosh! It's the ghost boy!" She started running towards Danny, Danny whispered, "Um, I'll be running now, well flying." And he zoomed off in the air.

"Why did you tell him to leave?" Paulina snapped.

I gave her a blank look, "Um, I didn't."

"Whatever," Pauling scoffed, "You're not getting anywhere near my boyfriend."

I hid a snicker, "Your boyfriend, oh and who is that?"

"The ghost boy, duh!" Paulina rolled her eyes, and walked off. Dash stayed behind and when they were out of reach he came up to me, "So you know then?"

I nodded, "Yes, I guess I do, but how did you know?"

"Long story," Dash sighed, "I couldn't see Danny and Paulina together."

I agreed, "Yeah, not even close."

We heard an, "OW!" Right above us and something fell right in front of my feet, it looked like a boom-a-ray, and I picked it up and studied it.

"Geez," the voice groaned, "Sam could you not do that anymore?"

I looked up and saw Danny right above us, "Um, what happened?"

Dash snickered, "Um, did your girlfriend throw that at you?"

Danny blushed, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Clueless," I chuckled.

"I agree with you," Dash said, "Very clueless."

Danny landed by us, and I gave him the ray back. Danny stared at me, "I can't believe that you guys are saying that too, Tucker even said that to me!"

Dash started laughing, I chuckled, and Danny just stared at us, "Haha very funny, I'm still confused."

"Danny!" Sam cried, "Where have you been?"

"Um…" Danny started to say.

"If you do that ever again I will kill you!" Sam yelled, then she saw Dash and I, "Did I do this at a bad timing?"

"Uh, no, but that part in front of them, yes," Danny replied.

"So then Valerie knows then?"

"Yup."

"And did she kill you?"

Danny scoffed, "Would I'd be standing here?"

"Well in that form maybe,"

"Sam, I'm fine."

"Okay, okay. So what happened then?"

"Um, you do not want to know."

"It was Paulina wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"I am going to kill that shallow girl," Sam growled and started to march to find her.

"Um, Sam…" Danny started to say, but she was already out of sight.

"Do you see why you're so clueless?" I asked.

"Um, no?" Danny said.

"Oh man," Dash said, "Fenton, you really need to see why."

"Am I missing something here?" Danny asked.

"YES!" Dash and I said at the same time.

"Whoa! Guys-!" Danny yelled.

"Even I see it Danny," Tucker butted into the conversation. "You're _so _clue-"

"Okay I get _the_ word." Danny groaned.

"Anyways, I wanted to see if you thought anyone else would be wondering if you were, um, I don't know strange?" Tucker asked.

"I'd be dead." Danny agreed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Um, well, a few people know that I'm Danny Phantom, but I certainly don't want the whole world to know." Danny shuddered, "It would be a nightmare."

"I couldn't help it either," Dash agreed. "So do you think that would happen?"

"I hope not," Danny said, "I really hope not."

…

**The End!**

**Next book will be out soon, sorry this was sort. But I will let you guys know when the next book is out kay?**

***Aims balloons, hits someone in the face***

**Sah-weet!**

***Balloon, from the person I hit, comes flying towards me***

**Maybe not a 'Sah-weet!'**

**Um, guys a little help here?**

***Phantomgirl96 and ****Kirani56 comes to help but get attacked by people with knifes.***

***Gulps* Oops…**** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
